Shikon no Tama
by Pulgarcita23
Summary: El valor, la amistad, el conocimiento y el amor, estando juntos, hacen la diferencia. Serie de drabbles.
1. Arami Tama

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de estos maravillosos personajes me pertenece, todos son obra de la genial Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

><p><span>Arami Tama 荒魂<span>

_"El valiente tiene miedo del contrario; el cobarde, de su propio temor."_

Nadie podía decir que Inuyasha era cobarde ¿Idiota? Seguro, ¿Insensible? En ocasiones, ¿Pero cobarde? Jamás de los jamases. Quien se hubiera enfrentado a él podía atestiguar que el medio-demonio de orejas sensibles era la viva imagen del _valor_.

Aun así es importante recordar que un hombre, o hanyou, valiente no es aquel que no tiene temores, sino el que los enfrenta. Inuyasha no era la excepción. Desde la muerte de su madre él temía perder, perder como la había perdido a ella. Por eso deseaba ser más fuerte.

¿Pero de que sirven, fuerza y valor, sin nadie a quien proteger?

* * *

><p>¡Hola a todos!<p>

Espero que les haya gustado este drabble sobre nuestro querido hanyou. Tiene cien palabras exactamente, si no contamos el título.

Dos aclaraciones: Arami Tama es la cualidad del valor y la frase es de Francisco de Quevedo, un escritor español.

Van a ser cinco drabbles que subiré en días consecutivos (si no viene una horda de demonios, llamados _hermanos menores_ y tengo que enfrentarlos), así que ¡Hasta mañana!

_Pulgarcita_


	2. Nigimi Tama

**Disclaimer: **Aparentemente mí misión para raptar a Inuyasha no ha funcionado, por lo cual puedo asegurar que todos los personajes le pertenecen, todavía, a Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

><p><span>Nigimi Tama 和魂<span>

_"Uno de los mayores consuelos de esta vida es la amistad, y el más suave placer de la amistad, el tener a alguien a quien comunicar un secreto"_

Para Sango la _amistad_ y el compañerismo eran esenciales. Sin esos dos ingredientes cualquier grupo estaba condenado al fracaso; aún más uno de matademonios, donde debían cubrirse las espaldas mutuamente.

Por eso siempre intentaba establecer lazos con sus compañeros. Charlaba con ellos o preparaban las armas mientras contaban chistes. Todos la veían como una amiga y, a pesar de las miradas de desaprobación de las mujeres de la villa, ella disfrutaba con eso.

Pero a veces se sentía sola, como si le faltara alguien. Alguien con quien pudiera hablar del periodo y de armas.

Alguien como una amiga del alma.

* * *

><p>¡Hola de nuevo! Estoy aquí con este segundo drabble, también de 100 palabras, que espero les haya gustado.<p>

No se ven otras mujeres matademonios, aparte de Sango, en la villa. Por lo cual yo creo que la miraría en plan "¿Qué haces con ese hiraikotsu y porque no te ocupas de tener niños?", no sé es una suposición.

Nigimi Tama es la cualidad de la amistad, y la frase es de Alessandro Manzoni, un escritor y poeta italiano.

Mañana subiré el tercer drabble ¿Quién creen que será el protagonista?

¡Hasta pronto!

_Pulgarcita_


	3. Kushimi Tama

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, todos han salido de la mente de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

><p><span>Kushimi Tama 奇魂<span>

"_El conocimiento nos hace responsables"_

El saber, la información, el entender pueden torturarte aún más que la propia realidad. Saber cual es tú destino puede volverte loco. Tener la información para remediar un problema, pero no poder hacerlo, es el camino más rápido para la desesperación. Conocer el daño que puedes causar solo trae miedo y dolor.

Miroku era consciente de esto, por eso había estudiado pero no se había quedado quieto. Aunque el camino se le antojaba largo y complejo partió con su báculo. Recorrió villas y poblados, haciendo lo mejor que se puede hacer con el _conocimiento_: compartirlo.

Pero aun así seguía estando solo.

* * *

><p>¡Hola a todos! Tercer día, tercer drabble de 100 palabras.<p>

Creo que la primera palabra que pensamos cuando nos hablan de Miroku es **pervertido, **sin embargo no podemos negar que también es muy sabio, después de todo el entrenamiento de un monje abarca muchas cosas y se necesita de un estudio profundo.

Kushimi Tama se refiere a la virtud del conocimiento y la frase es de Ernesto "Che" Guevara

Espero que les haya gustado esta otra forma de ver a "el bonzo pervertido".

Los dejo hasta mañana. Besos.

_Pulgarcita_


	4. Sakimi Tama

**Disclaimer: **Si bien amo escribir sobre este manga y anime he de confesar que no me pertenece. La creadora es Rumiko Takahashi (a ella también la amo).

* * *

><p><span>Sakimi Tama <span>幸魂

"_Ni la ausencia ni el tiempo son nada cuando se ama."_

El querer que sentimos hacía nuestra familia, el apego que les tenemos a nuestros amigos, el afecto que les demostramos a nuestras mascotas, la devoción que tenemos por algún ideal son distintos tipos de cariño y Kagome creía haberlos sentido a todos.

Lo único que estaba segura de jamás haber vivido en sus casi quince años era el enamoramiento. Jamás había sentido mariposas en su estómago, ni se le había atorado un "te quiero" en la garganta. Para ella, eso solo era una posibilidad remota en el futuro.

No podía saber que el _amor _la estaba esperando en el pasado.

* * *

><p>¡Hola a todos! Ya es el penúltimo drabble de 100 palabras y va de la amadísima Kagome ¡Espero que les haya gustado!<p>

Sakimi Tama, como se imaginaran, se refiere a la cualidad del amor. La frase es de Alfred de Musset, un escritor francés.

Mañana subiré el último drabble, donde todos estarán juntos, Como esos incordiosos fragmentos.

_Pulgarcita_


	5. Shikon no Tama

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes, escenarios, etc. de _Inuyasha _son creación de Rumiko Takahashi, y yo no ganó nada con escribir sobre ellos (exceptuando la satisfacción que me produce).

* * *

><p><span>Shikon no Tama 四魂の玉<span>

"_En las adversidades sale a la luz la virtud"_

Un particular grupo caminaba en medio de un bosque, deseosos de llegar pronto a alguna aldea. Adelante iban Sango y Kagome hablado en voz baja, mientras que unos pasos más a tras las seguían los muchachos totalmente intrigados.

La conversación cesó en cuanto Miroku se les acercó, no era buena idea que él las escuchara hablar de **eso**_. _Por las miradas casi asesinas el monje supo que era mejor no indagar en el asunto, y así se lo hizo saber a su compañero de dudas.

Pero eso no iba a acobardar a Inuyasha. Él preguntó, obteniendo el resultado previsto:

―¡Siéntate!

* * *

><p>Bueno, no sé si les gustará mucho esto, pero escribí tres versiones de este drabble y esta es la que más me convenció. Espero que se note la virtud de cada personaje, aunque no quedo muy convencida.<p>

¡Este fue el último drabble! También tiene cien palabras y nuestros personajes por fin están juntos :3

La frase es de Aristóteles, filósofo griego.

Acepto (y espero) toda clase de comentarios, maldiciones imperdonables, sientates, tomatazos y, tal vez, chocolates. Así que ya saben, dejen un sensualoso ?) review.

¡Besos!

_Pulgarcita._


End file.
